


Bait

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Basically Jaskier's bait, Blood and Injury, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Geraskier Week, Jaskier is too wild for his own damn good, M/M, Monsters, Realization, Regret, Soft geraskier, Worried Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: They are using Jaskier as bait for a monster.Geralt is worried.Then afraid.He really should have said all of those important things to Jaskier before his life was in immediate danger.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 334





	Bait

They were using Jaskier as bait, and Geralt had concerns. Many concerns about many of the aspects of this plan. But mostly about the fact that they were using Jaskier as bait.

They had been running low on supplies and food (and inspiration for songs, Jaskier would add) and really needed this kill. But this was a really dangerous creature, so much so that Geralt often declined this kinds of job. Six legs with claws, teeth that dripped venom and eyes that could see in the dark, as well as dark fur, making them near invisible at night. A vicious creature that only knew to kill, kill, kill, cause pain and kill. Some of his bigger scars were caused by this specific breed of monster.

If they had Yen with them it would easier, and Geralt wouldn’t be so afraid that one or both of them were going to end up dead. But who knew where the hell she was. Alive, of course, she was too... much for anything else, but definitely not there to help them.

How had he let Jaskier convince him that him being the bait was a great idea? How had this happened? The thing was, while Geralt was an expert in swords and monster slaying, Jaskier’s work tools and weapons were words, and with words he could get practically anything he wanted.

So now he was in the middle of a clearing, with bleeding gashes in both arms and smelling of wine and roses to attract the thing. A thing that could eviscerate you with a single movement, a thing that had already killed twenty nine sheep, three wolves and five horses in the area. And seven people.

Could be eight if this goes wrong, Geralt couldn’t help thinking, and his sword trembled a bit on his hands. Yes, they had better chances to spot a black creature on a sunny day in the middle of a forest, but still....

“Hmmm”

“Come on, monstery monny monster! I’m here and I’m delicious!! Wooh hooo hooo!”

Geralt grunted. This was how people got killed, yes, maybe they would finish off this thing, and maybe it would be a close call, but... It was too dangerous. Jaskier was a fragile creature, could not withstand the amount of hurt he could. This was a bad idea.

The thing could not fly, that was the good part. It would have come through the woods and into the clearing if it wanted a bite of Jaskier’s sweet flesh (Such!!! a bad!!! idea!!!) and Geralt had good eyes and was fast, so he would be able to stop the thing before it got close to the bard...

But for once, Geralt was experiencing something he hadn’t in along time: dread.

Because so many things could go wrong, and Geralt was picturing it, once and again and again.

_# 1_

_They had never expected it to come from above, because the thing could not fly. But, the fact that it could not fly didn’t mean it could not jump. And jump it could, high and too far for Geralt to reach soon enough. He ran, of course he did, ran after that damn monster, but he wasn’t quick enough, and it all went to hell. A second or two were a matter of life and death and this time Geralt had been a second or two too late._

_He managed to kill the beast, but not before it lacerated Jaskier’s neck, leaving him to bleed out, on the green floor of the clearing, eyes still open but unseeing, neck and bloodied... By the time Geralt could get to him, his heart was no longer beating, he was gone, forever, and he had never told him... Never told his friend, his better half, him..._

_And now he was gone, and now he would never know, because he had let him be bait and now he was dead._

But he wasn’t, and this was the best idea they had, the best way. If you just focus, Geralt, focus on the noise, focus on any traces there could of the beast. Because there would be traces, right? There had to be.

_#2_

_There were no clues, no warning signs that the thing was actually there. Because he had never hunted for this beast during the day Geralt hadn’t known about the cloaking mechanism it had, about how he could change its skin like a chameleon so it would not be seen. So it would be mistaken for the environment as it approached its prey._

_A helpless bard on the grass, with bloody arms and a fruity scent. Oh yes, it was going to be delicious indeed._

_Geralt had felt that something was happening, had felt a weight in the wind, footstep that were not supposed to be there, a smell and a heartbeat not belonging to him or his friend. And he understood and frantically followed the sound of that heart, but his reaction wasn’t quick enough and the beast had already began chewing on Jaskier, his stomach a red mess of blood, and...._

_“Jaskier... You have to hold on... Jaskier, please....”_

_His eyes closed, and Geralt had never told him, he was gone and he had never told him. Never told him about just how much he needed him, wanted him, just how much happier he madie him, how much more light there was in his life when he was around. He was gone had Geralt had never told him._

Enough with those horrors! Look around you, Geralt, you have good eyes, eyes made and modified to see monsters better, eyes that will not miss a single hair, a single claw of that beast. The monster will not get to Jaskier, not even close it will get, they will get the coin, they will eat warm for once and it will be okay. Because he will see the thing.

_#3_

_The monster sprayed venom in his eyes and although it wasn’t enough to blind him (his eyes were more resilient than that) it was enough for him to see blurry and have to stop for a bit, and only start waving his sword messily towards the figure that he thought was the monster, a black smudge amongst the green and brown of the clearing, and he couldn’t see properly couldn’t see well enough to get the thing in a place that would kill it..._

_Couldn’t see but could hear perfectly, could hear Jaskier trying to run, his pleas for help (Geralt! Geralt, please!), and then stood petrified and horrified as he heard his screams of pain, pain as he was ravaged, pain as the monster ate him, tasted his sweet sweet flesh and it was..._

Geralt had been so lost on his thoughts that it took him a moment to see it, to get and react. The monster had appeared behind Jaskier, running to get a taste of that sweet man offering itself, running with his teeth bare, dripping with venom so the prey wouldn’t have any chance of escaping, so it would be complacent.

And Jaskier could feel his heart thumping, nearly getting out of his chest, because shit, he hadn’t expected the thing to come so close, to have so many teeth, where was Geralt, was this part of the plan? He was scared, scared, and the in a couple of seconds the thing was there, slashed his stomach with one of his claws.... And then promptly fell on the floor, a sword crossing its head from one side to the other. It fell, but it took Jaskier some moments recover his breath after such close a call. That... had been close.

“Jaskier, are you all right? Jaskier!”

A voice was calling him, golden eyes distraught and so very concerned.

Geralt could see that the bard was still a bit out of it, just having recovered his breath, that his heartbeat had been going crazy. He ripped some cloth from the bag in his shoulder where he’d been carrying his weapons and wrapped it around Jaskier’s wound, cursing himself for having let his thoughts and his feelings get in the way of the hunt. For having let this happen.

The improvised bandage was a bit too tight, and there hadn’t been a single word...

“Geralt?”

Geralt looked up at those eyes he knew so well. Jaskier could have died today, he had actually been hurt, and he....

Tired of hiding and wondering and all of that, Geralt just took the neck of the bard’s shirt, got him close, so close that they were on top of each other and planted a harsh kiss on Jaskier’s face. Hot and too hard, passionate in a way he had never been.

When the kiss broke, Jaskier seemed in a cloud. Geralt was still pissed at himself.

“We are never using you as bait again, you hear me? Never.”

“Never?”

Jaskier’s eyes were bright blue and there was no way in hell Geralt was going jeopardise something as precious as that over coin. Never.

“You’re too important. Mean too much. I.... I.... I need you, Jaskier. I - I- love you, and I wouldn’t bear it if you got too badly hurt. We’re never doing it again.”

There was a playful smile in the bard’s face and Geralt didn’t understand how he could be so cheerful after nearly being mauled to death.

“Pity.” Jaskier said, with fake sadness. “Apparently that was the only thing that would get me kisses. I kind of want to do it again.”

And who was Geralt to deny this man anything? He could have died, he could have died with zero kisses. Kisses needed to happen while they were alive, so the witcher took his companion’s head and kissed him again, this time softer, this time gentler.

“There. Don’t put yourself in danger like that, idiot.”

Jaskier grinned.

“Aye, aye, love.”

Geralt put no objections to the nickname. Soon, he would worry about feeling and about repercussions and about what the hell he was going to do with this. But for now...

They hadn’t been killed, they were going to get quite a lot of money and apparently Jaskier liked his kisses.

Oh yeah.

Geralt was going to enjoy himself very, very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You know you want to comment ;)


End file.
